Agradable Final
by GabrielleAstone
Summary: [Armin x Reader] [AU] Anciano y a punto de morir, Armin viaja a un precioso paisaje junto a Reader, un extraño demonio por el que todo con el se relaciona sospesa una maldición que llevará al infierno al individuo. Este es el final de su historia. [ADV: Mención a Juego de Tronos]


_El primero fue un joven rey muy estúpido por el que no tuve ningún tipo de simpatía._

 _El segundo, un hechicero que quería volver a su juventud… Y pagó erróneamente—sin saberlo—con su vida._

 _Todos ellos acabaron en el mismo sitio._

 _El tercero… Era agradable… Mucho._

 _ **¿Habrá acabado en el mismo lugar?**_

Agotado, el anciano se detuvo aún sujeto a la joven que le acompañaba, respirando dificultosamente y envuelto en un frío sudor que comenzaba a estorbarle para continuar.

Ella quedó en silencio frente a su persona encogida, estática y recta como si nada estuviese ocurriendo y las gotas de sangre que dejaban sueltas los sonoros tosidos y empapaban la hierba del prado, solo transformasen lo verde en granate…

Estaba acostumbrada.

La muerte le acechaba incluso en ese precioso continente al que habían viajado por capricho (durante cuatro semanas escondidos en carretas de comerciantes con gallinas, verduras y hasta personas leprosas); él quería llevarla a verlo, por razones que probablemente conocía pero que de momento no diría en voz alta por no sonar arrogante.

-…E-Estoy bien-dijo de pronto el varón, alzándose con la ayuda de la extremidad juvenil, sonriéndole a quién igualmente no respondió; para comenzar a andar de nuevo-… Vamos.

La fémina se dio cuenta de cómo apretaba—con la poca fuerza que siempre había tenido—el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Su corazón.

 _¿Morirá de un infarto?_ , se planteó al instante; algunos hombres con los que había estado habían muerto así, pero no era lo habitual. Aun tampoco era algo descartable; todo era posible en este mundo de locos. Si no, solo tenía que velo a él que cuando lo conoció había sido un muchacho hermoso como pocos (inclusive si reconocía en voz alta que tenía cierta debilidad por los rubios), que adoraba leer y vivía con aquel hombre tan mezquino; siempre escondiendo sus intenciones bajo una sonrisa y actitud paternal… _Otro inútil_.

Y ahora era más bajito (aunque nunca había sido muy alto…), tenía joroba y barba, una mata de pelo enredada entre sí y que ella—por lo menos—ya no intentaba alisar.

Vestía con ropajes inmundos y solo conservaba en su cabeza un sombrero de recuerdo familiar. Familia a la que no había conocido mucho…

-¡ **Reader**!-chilló abrupto, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos ajenos; iba unos pasos más adelante a pesar de cogerla todavía-Paremos aquí…

-Vale.

De inmediato le ayudó a sentarse en el césped, acompañándole como siempre había hecho… Bueno, al principio no podía negar que había intentado matarlo.

 _Estaba nerviosa… Tenía hambre…_

Pero era cuestión de tiempo que se resignase a vivir con su ser: Van había muerto y aunque incluso fue a desenterrar su cadáver para devorarlo por lo que había hecho, por lo que le había hecho… Los gusanos ya estaban haciendo su trabajo para entonces.

 _Él venía a verlo con flores… Eran bonitas_

-¿Te gusta?

Armin acercó su rostro al suyo, aspirando el aroma de la brisa entremezclado con el de ella, a carne quemada.

-Está bien… Pero prefiero el agua.

-Si miras el cielo es como agua a la inversa.

La muchacha explotó a reír. Primero serenamente y después en toda su plenitud hasta estirarse sobre la pradera del color de la esperanza; siguiéndola su más fiel amo o _aliado_ con risas iguales y un pequeño esfuerzo que comenzó a tener temprano. A los cuarenta, si no recordaba mal.

 _Lo encontré tirado en el suelo, sujetando una manzana, inconsciente…_

Más tarde descubrió que había intentado preparar un puré para ella, pero que de golpe y porrazo—o más bien, un pinzón en la espalda—había acabado como había acabado.

 _Desde entonces ya le costó moverse más…_

Armin envejeció sumamente rápido: a los cuarenta y tres parecía un hombre de cincuenta, y ahora que tenía sesenta y cinco de noventa y siete.

La única explicación lógica que a la fémina se le podía ocurrir era lo de siempre. No podía ser otra cosa, al menos.

-¿Sabes? A sido un buen tiempo el que hemos pasado juntos…

-Sí. Supongo.

-Siento haberte solo besado…

Los ojos **(oscuros, claros, etc.)** de tiznas rojizas y amarillas de la chica se dirigieron a él lentamente, observándole pensativo y con medio mueca en el rostro.

 _¿A qué viene esto ahora?_

-…La verdad es que te quiero mucho-continuó, suspirando, mirando el cielo azul sin nubes-… No sé porque no hice más cosas contigo… No sé-

Acalló entonces sin motivo alguno, quedando solo el sonido del viento y la duda de la joven sin expresarse.

De hecho, no le guardaba ningún tipo de rencor por—finalmente—no haber mantenido relaciones sexuales.

 _Recuerdo que me dijiste que no podías… Lo intentaste, pero no podías… Eso no es malo_

Sus besos eran más cálidos que cualquier otra cosa y persona que hubiese podido obtenerla.

 _Fue muy agradable… Agradable…_

Lo prefería sobre los demás; y no es que hubiera tenido muchos…

A veces los recordaba, al jovencito Targaryen reclamar con violencia y estupidez un reino que ya desde un principio le fue negado; le hizo firmar el contrato y cuando ya todo estaba perdido, se puso a llorar y a predicar a Dios como si este fuera a interferir.

Estaban en una capilla. Ella misma, en silencio porque ya lo sabía desde un principio, vio como las manos en llamas salieron entre cráteres al exterior, arrastrándolo a las llamas donde ardería por avaricia.

O también Van, aquel hechicero de noventa y un años que deseaba su juventud otra vez y, aunque la encerró por años en aquel cascarón negruzco en el que solo podía verlo durmiendo o sonriéndole mordaz, burlándose de su victoria, ella fue la que ganó la mayor satisfacción de verlo consumirse por la peste bubónica, clamando clemencia y observando la muerte esperando a su lado en el catre.

 _Aun así quise comérmelo para después regurgitarlo y cagarlo… Como el mierda que era_

El olor a fuego se intensificó, llamando la atención del hombre, que acarició tiernamente su mano (aunque ardiera y le salieran llagas).

-No pienses… Disfruta del momento. No nos quedan muchos…

-Te vas a morir-afirmó, no preguntó, completamente iracunda ante varios hechos y sucesos que se mezclaron entre sí-. No es justo…

-¿Qué lo es?

-Me has durado poco…

-¿Otros te duraron más?

-Me duraron lo suficiente para cansarme desde el principio de ellos. Tú… Eras mejor, sencillamente.

Él profirió sonido con su sonrisa, entrecerrando ambos ojos.

-…Gracias.

-No irás al infierno.

Y con ello, Armin cerró los ojos, jadeando una última vez antes de volverse invisible.

Reader (aunque se nombre solo se lo puso) se alzó tan rápido como sintió el adiós tan cercano como el dolor que le oprimió el cráneo, obligándola a llorar sangre por sus cuencas sin pronunciar sollozo o expresión de tristeza.

 _Que pacífico, ¿no?_

Armin tenía una faz tranquila. Estaba bien, _no había ido al infierno y si lo había hecho, ella no tardaría en rectificarlo_.

 _Dicen que a la tercera va la vencida._

 _No importa lo que seas, seas llamado monstruo, demonio o maldición, el dicho se cumple incluso en estos._

-Te quiero, también.


End file.
